


Bowled Over

by Alidravana



Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 7 ("Are you always this prone to bad luck and violence?  If so, that's kind of sad.") Prompt for SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021.Trent and Clay go on a more 'official' date.
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171745
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Bowled Over

Trent stood in front of his bedroom mirror, fidgeting with his shirt, second guessing his choice of outfit. It had been a while since he had been on a date. His date always seemed to have an appreciative glance for him when he wore black, so Trent had on a newly purchased black, long-sleeved Henley, and a pair of blue jeans. He pulled his leather jacket over top to complete the look. 

Adorning a pair of sunglasses and grabbing his wallet, Trent headed out the door. Victoria Lanes was the date destination. It had been a while since he last bowled but they both decided on something low key, and far away from the base. Since they were still relatively new in their relationship, and figuring out how it would work with the team and everything, they had been taking it pretty slow. They had gone out for coffee and drinks a couple of times, but this was a bit more official.

Pulling up to the bowling lanes, it didn't take Trent long to spot his date. Loose, curly blonde hair was blowing in the breeze with tight jeans showing off an amazing ass. "Hey, what's a hot guy like yourself doing at a place like this?” Trent flirted with Clay, coming up beside him and placing a hand on the small of his back.

"You think I'm hot?" Clay flirted back, taking in the older man behind him. He leaned eagerly into Trent's touch, knowing that they were far enough from the base to not be concerned about anyone seeing them.

"Don't let it go to your head." Trent joked, letting his hand wander a little lower, hooking two of his fingers into one of Clay's belt loops. "So, shall we bowl? He asked, leaning his head in the direction of the entrance.

Clay nodded. Snagging Trent's hand, he pulled him into the small bowling alley. The two were able to squeeze into a lane that was wedged between a small group of college guys and another couple, obviously on a date as well. Seemed Clay wasn't the only one that liked this spot for date night. 

Clay started to put on his bowling shoes while Trent went to grab them a couple beers. He smiled at the younger girl in the lane next to theirs, as she blushed and smiled in return. When Trent returned with the drinks, Clay lightly caressed his arm and whispered a quiet thanks. He could hear a derogatory slur from the guys in the lane over, but he just ignored it. Bigots were everywhere, he wasn’t going to let it mess up his date with Trent.

Then the game was on. Neither Clay or Trent were that great at bowling, but they were both incredibly competitive. There was good natured teasing along with some heavy handed flirting. At one point, after Trent had thrown two strikes in a row, Clay gave him a small kiss on the cheek in celebration with a promise of more if he got another strike on his next throw.

Unfortunately, the college boys next to them had only been getting rowdier and drunker as the night went on. “Damn homos,” the one muttered loudly, sending a dirty look over at Clay. “Yeah, we don’t want your type here!” Another one yelled in agreement. 

Clay shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, feeling a bit embarrassed at the attention. Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed Trent in public, he didn’t want a fight to break out or anything getting back to the base about SEALs getting into a brawl at a bowling alley of all places.

Trent could see that Clay was feeling uncomfortable from the unwanted attention, and he was feeling pretty annoyed at the group next to them for bothering them on their date. But he wasn’t the only one who had had it with the obnoxious group. The girl in the lane next to them had gone and complained to management, who had decided that it was time for the rowdy college group to move out. 

Trent nodded thanks to the couple next to them and wrapped his arm around Clay’s shoulders and redirected him back towards the game. “So what happens if I get a third strike?” Trent asked, trying to get Clay to forget about the disruption. 

Clay smiled back at Trent, his grin lighting up his face. He was relieved that the heckling didn’t bother Trent. “You’ll have to wait until we get out of here,” he replied with a smirk and then leaned over and whispered his idea to Trent.

Trent could feel his pants get tighter in response. “How about we just skip the rest of the game and head on out?” Trent suggested, definitely ready to get to the next part of their date that Clay just suggested.

“Nope,” Clay replied, shaking his head. “We still have two frames left and I can still beat you.” Their score was pretty close, with Trent leading by only five points. And besides, he was enjoying the heated look that Trent was sending him. He walked to the ball return a little slower, knowing that Trent was staring at his ass the whole time. 

Turning his focus back to the lane, Clay did his three step walk up and then tried to do the little slip of the foot that Trent had been doing. But unlike Trent, his foot kept sliding, causing him to crash to the floor with a startled yelp. Trent was there in an instant and helped Clay hobble back to the seating area. “Prop your foot up here,” Trent said abruptly, jumping into his role as medic. He started to carefully feel around Clay’s ankle, looking for any signs of serious injury.

“Here you go,” the younger female from the lane next to them said, coming out of nowhere with a small first aid kit. She popped open the lid, and broke open one of the instant cold packs, handing it over to Clay. “No visible swelling, but that might appear later in the evening,” she said, also looking critically at Clay’s ankle. “I would suggest wrapping it just in case,” she said, pulling out the tensor bandage and handing it over to Trent. “I’m a medical student over at California State,” she added, to both the mens’ questioning looks.

Trent nodded, agreeing with her assessment. He started to wrap Clay’s ankle gently, trying to ignore his small gasps of pain as he tightened the tensor bandage. In the middle of combat, he could tune out the sounds of suffering while he triaged and assisted a brother, but it was a lot more difficult to do when the environment wasn’t as hostile. 

“Are you always this prone to bad luck and violence? If so, that’s kind of sad,” her boyfriend asked Trent and Clay, coming over to check on his girlfriend. 

Clay looked over at Trent in amusement, trying to not laugh out loud but failing miserably. Then Trent couldn’t help but laugh as well. The couple looked at them in confusion. Finally, Trent was able to stop chuckling and clarified why they found the comment hilarious. “We’re both in the Navy.”

The boyfriend nodded in slight understanding, his father had been in the military as well. With another thanks to the girlfriend for her medical assistance, Trent helped Clay hobble out of the bowling alley and into his truck. Trent drove him home in silence and then helped him up the stairs to his apartment. Trent got Clay to sit down on his couch and propped up his ankle with a couple pillows laying around. 

“Sorry Trent,” Clay said with a loud sigh, finally breaking the long period of silence. He was disappointed in how their date ended. "I think I'm going to have to offer a rain check on those other activities I mentioned?" He really hoped that Trent would be interested in another date.

“Don’t be sorry,” Trent responded, squeezing in behind Clay on the couch and wrapping his arm around Clay’s chest. “Is this okay?” Trent asked, making sure that Clay was comfortable with his actions. At Clay’s nod, Trent relaxed further into the couch. “And I'm definitely interested in a rain check but for now I thought we could watch the rest of the game, and then I can check on your ankle before I head out?” 

Clay nodded, snuggling back against Trent’s warm body. He could feel a soft kiss on the top of his head as Trent tried to find the rest of the football game. What bad luck was that guy back at the bowling alley talking about anyways? In his opinion, wrapped tightly in Trent’s arms, he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
